


Goody Two Shoes

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro), pipsqueaky



Category: due South
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, OT3, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsqueaky/pseuds/pipsqueaky
Summary: Title:Goody Two ShoesFandom:Due SouthMusic:Adam AntVidders:Laura Shapiro and the diligent and amazing pipsqueakySummary:Fraser has two Rays...and boy, does he drive them nuts.





	Goody Two Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to renenet for her excellent beta. I adore her even though she doesn't like it when Ms. Fraser licks the flask.
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2006 (Club Vivid).

**Password:** showme


End file.
